A Wheatstone bridge is an electrical circuit used to measure an unknown electrical resistance by balancing two branches of the bridge, one branch of which includes the unknown resistance. In order to obtain an optimum performance when the Wheatstone bridge is used in a sensor, such as an angle sensor, the bridge offset voltage needs to be calibrated on the chip. Usually the bridge offset voltage exhibits a temperature coefficient which might lead to significant offsets at temperatures different from the temperature at which the bridge offset voltage was calibrated.